Viajando por el mundo
by Kira H. I. K. O. H. de F
Summary: A Kira se le ocurre viajar por todo el mundo junto con Kai, los chicos y unas cuantas amigas...pero se van a meter en infinidad de líos (me lo borraron, nuevo formato 2 cap) rr por favor n.nU
1. Default Chapter

Hola!…si ahora vengo con el primer cap. de Viajando por el Mundo OwO aunque este si tardare porque bueno pues los caps son largos y tengo varios fics .. pero intentare ser constante sip n.un así que no preocupéis, pues ahora si con el fic!

Disclamer: ninguno de los personajes de Beyblade me pertenecen.

Pensamientos '…'

Diálogos -…-

Aclaraciones (…)

Acciones /…/

...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capítulo 1**

**La llamada**

**Por Kira**

Era un día como cualquier otro en el domo Kinomiya, como siempre Takao estaba dormido, cuando llego el abuelo de lo más silencioso para despertarlo (se dan cuenta, soy repetitiva en mis fics XD)

¡Tyson!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo

Que ocurre- dio un enorme salto de la cama

Es hora de entrenar- dijo asintiendo con su cabeza y de brazos cruzados

Pero abuelo son las…las 6:00 de la mañana- vio su reloj y se dejo caer nuevamente a la cama

Por eso pequeño, como siempre digo...el que madruga, Dios le ayuda- comentó muy filosóficamente

Abuelo- dijo seriamente

Si Takao- se preocupó por su tono de voz, normalmente el no hablara tan serio

Es la primera vez que dices ese refrán- se comenzó a reír bajo

Ehh...si bueno mira la muralla china- señalo a algún lugar y salió corriendo

Donde, donde- se levantó y se puso a buscar la muralla -abuelo, abuelo...oh demonios es la tercera vez que me hace lo mismo no puedo creer que le creyera de nuevo- se puso a jugar con sus dedos

Mientras en la casa de Max, pues Max seguía durmiendo porque eran las 6 de la mañana y el se despertaba hasta las 6:30...el único que estaba despierto era Kai Hiwatari. Que por supuesto estaba en el gimnasio, cuando…

'Llevo una semana haciendo la misma rutina...debería aumentarla de intensida...si creo que es una buena idea'- cuando sonó el teléfono

Bueno- dijo

¡Hola Kai!- se escucho una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono

Ah eres tu Kira-

No soy el conejito de Pascua- dijo sarcásticamente -y porque ese tono quien querías que fuera o que-

Eh nadie es que...bueno...esto cansado, si eso es estoy cansado- se excusó

Como tú digas- no le creyó nada, pero ya sabía como era Kai

Y para que hablas...si se puede saber claro- normalmente el era el que hablaba con Kira, no al revés

Claro q si Kai estaba pensando...que quizás podríamos ir de viaje por todo el mundo- fue al punto

Solos...t-t-u y y-o-o- casi le da un infarto cuando escuchó esto

Como crees...voy a invitar a tus compañeros y unas amigas mías- le quitó de dudas

Ah...claro porque no- se secó el sudor

Bien, entonces tu infórmales a Tyson, Max y Rei...y yo les informo a mis amigas ¿¿si?- preguntó o mas bien ordenó

Claro, entonces cuando todos me confirmen te vuelvo hablar. Bueno cuídate ciao- colgó el teléfono -'bueno ahora tengo que hablar con los chicos' es demasiado temprano para que les hable...mejor les hablo en unas horas- y regresó al gimnasio para seguir preguntándose sobre su rutina

...-.-.-...-.-.-...

Jeje continuo con mi rutina de hacer el primer cap. chiquito OwO pues espero les haya gustado y me dejan un review n.nU por favor, entonce recuerden poco a poco iré subiendo los caps. Hasta llegar al 8 que fue en el que me quede n.un sin más que decir, hasta la próxima…ciao!

...-.-.**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov**.-.-...


	2. Localizando a todos

Konichi wa! Aquí estoy con el segundo cap. con formato nuevo n.n pues como siempre los reviews serán contestados al final del cap. ;)

Disclamer: ninguno de los personajes de beyblade me pertenecen.

Diálogos -… -

Notas mías (…)

Pensamientos '…'

...-.-.-...-.-.-...

**Capitulo 2 **

**Localizando a todos**

**Por Kira**

La última vez que vimos a Kai estaba en el gimnasio, pero ahora estaba en su cuarto viendo el reloj para hablarles a sus compañeros. Como eran las 6, tenía que esperar como 2 horas. Paso un minuto, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro...hasta que se harto completamente.

Esto es demasiado desesperante, mejor regreso al gimnasio- se levantó y regresó al gimnasio

Mientras en el domo Kinomiya, Takao se volvió a dormir, y Max seguía dormido. Y en China Rei también estaba dormido (el cansancio los domina XD). Pero había una chica que si estaba despierta, al igual que Kai, solo que no estaba en el gimnasio. Veamos que hace.

–Que bueno que Kai acepto- decía alegremente -ahora las chicas tienen que acceder a venir…bueno empecemos con la tarea de hablarles- tomó el teléfono -'cuales eran sus números...no me acuerdo piensa piensa'- puso su mano en el mentón intentando recordar -momento...¡ya me acorde! tengo una libreta donde los tengo apuntados, ya se me había olvidado- corrió hacia una gaveta, la abrió y comenzó a sacar de todo -un libro...no- lo avienta -una tinta china...tampoco; un peluche...ni siquiera se que hace esto aquí, pero tampoco lo necesito- así se estuvo un buen rato, ya iban a dar las 7:30 y aun no encontraba la libreta -un espejo...y el ultimo objeto una libreta...tampoco estas cosas solo me pasan a mi- se hizo una bolita y comenzó a llorar -un momento, acabo decir una libreta- literalmente se aventó al montón de cosas para sacar la libreta -¡por fin! Ahora si, vamos a hablarles a las chicas- se fue a la sala, donde estaba el teléfono y empezó a marcar. Sonó una vez, y luego una voz muy grave respondió el teléfono

Bueno quien habla a estas horas de la mañana- pregunto enojada la voz

Eh... ¿se-e encu-uentra-a Sa-a-kai?- preguntó algo nerviosa

Déjame ver- tapó el teléfono y gritó -¡SAKAI!-

Que ocurre, porque gritas- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos

Te hablan- le pasó el teléfono

Pero no estas enojado- le dijo inocentemente

No, no estoy enojado es que estaba tomando una siesta-

Si tu lo dices- tomó el teléfono -¿con quien tengo el susto?-

Hola Sakai, soy yo Kira- saludo

¡Kira! Hasta que se te ocurre hablar- le regañó -porque no habías hablado antes-

Es que últimamente he estado ocupada pero te hable ¿no?- se excusó

Tienes un punto...y a que se debe tu llamada- preguntó

Cierto, bueno es que yo quería saber si te agradaría ir de viaje con los blade breakers, otras amigas y yo- dijo rápidamente

Déjame pensar...esta bien- no lo dudó ni un segundo

Perfecto 'ahora solo faltan 3 chicas', entonces yo te hablo para quedar en las fechas ¿si?-

Claro, entonces hasta pronto ciao- se despidió

Ciao- colgó -bueno, ahora veamos quien sigue en la lista...espero este despierta- marcó otro número

Bueno¿quien habla?- dijo una voz

Hola Kari, soy yo Kira- respondió muy alegre

Ah, hola chica ¿como has estado?- preguntó

Muy bien, gracias...te hablaba para saber si querías ir de viaje con los blade breakers, unas amigas y conmigo-

Claro, y van a ir todos los blade breakers- dijo poniendo énfasis en el todos

Si Kari, van a ir todos- apareció una gota en su frente

Esta bien, entonces estamos en contacto ¿no?- sonrió para si mismo

Claro que si, te hablo cuando tengamos fechas...si quieres piensa a donde te gustaría ir-

Dijiste que a donde quiera- aparecieron estrellas en sus ojos

En efecto-

Ya rugiste-

Bueno, luego te hablo...te cuidas, ciao- se despidió

Tu también, ciao- colgó

Van 2 faltan 2, si Kari estaba despierta, las demás deben estar despiertas también- se puso a buscar nuevamente en la libreta -veamos...aquí esta- agarró el teléfono y marcó

Buenos días- saludo una voz muy amable

Bueno días¿se encontrará Haru?- preguntó

Ella habla- dijo algo dormida

Eh, ya lo sabia...solo que te escucho lejos- mintió

Si tu lo dices 'no tiene remedio'…oye y que son estas horas para hablar por teléfono-

Son las 8, tampoco es tan temprano, o ¿si?- vio su reloj

La verdad, no-

Oye tu tienes libre estos meses- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

A ver déjame ver- sacó su palm y comenzó a revisar su itinerario -de hecho...no tengo nada-

Entonces, quería saber si querías ir de viaje con unas chicas, los blade breakers y yo-

Suena interesente- guardó silencio un momento -acepto- concluyó

'Perfecto, ahora solo falta una chica' entonces te hablo para nuevo aviso-

Claro, bye- se despidió

Bye- colgó el teléfono

Es hora de hablar con la ultima- agarró la libreta y buscó nuevamente, encontró el nombre y marcó el número

Bueno- contestó una voz

Hola Fira¿como estas?- preguntó

Muy bien, gracias y ¿tu?- respondió

Bien-

Y a que se debe tú llamada- preguntó algo extrañada

Bueno es que quería saber si querías ir de viaje por todo el mundo-

Suena interesante...y quienes irían-

Los blade breakers, unas amigas y yo- respondió muy alegre

Y yo conozco a alguna de las amigas-

Pues vienen Sakai, Kari, Haru y tú...pero creo q tu ya te conoces no-

De hecho...pues creo q no las conozco, pero espero nos hagamos amigas- comentó con entusiasmo

Todas son muy buenas amigas, créeme- dijo confiada

Está bien, entonces espero tu llamada para quedar en las fechas-

En efecto, sin más que decir, ciao- se despidió

Ciao- colgó

Bueno, ahora tengo que quedar con Kai, me pregunto ya le habrá hablado a los chicos- se quedó pensativa un momento -conociéndolo debo suponer que ya, mejor le hablo en la tarde, ya se me entumió la oreja de tanto hablar-

Mientras en la mansión Hiwatari, Kai ya había acabado su rutina, se había bañado, desayunado inclusive le dio tiempo de dar una vuelta a su mansión. Para eso ya daban como las 9 de la mañana, y decidió hablarles a sus compañeros.

Nino (BF: es el mayordomo, es que no se me ocurrió otro nombre XD), podrías buscar el número de Takao- dijo seriamente

Claro señorito Kai- respondió muy cortésmente

Ya te dije que no me digas señorito, dime Kai...me siento pequeño cuando dices señorito- lo miró amenazadoramente

Como diga señorito Kai- puso sus manos en la boca -perdón, Kai- se retiró en busca de la libreta

Hmp-

Aquí está el número de Takao- Nino entró con la libreta y se la entregó a Kai

Espero no este dormido...conociendo a Takao- tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente

En el domo Kinomiya, el abuelo estaba entrenando y Takao estaba desayunando...cuando sonó el teléfono.

Yo voy abuelo- gritó Takao y descolgó el teléfono -bueno-

Hola Takao- saludo Kai

Kai, que mosco te pico para que me hablaras- preguntó muy sorprendido, eso no pasaba muy seguido que digamos

Un mosco llamado Kira- soltó un suspiro -pero ese no es el punto de mi llamada…quería saber si querían reunirse de nuevo-

Hay un nuevo torneo- exclamó

No exactamente, pero vamos a hacer un viaje...según esto por todo el mundo- explicó

Wow suena divertido n.n y cuando seria- vaya que raro podía ser Kai, en un minuto podía odiar a todos y al minuto siguiente invitarlos a un viaje por ¿todo el mundo?

Primero tienen que confirmar todos- dijo igual de cortante que siempre

Yo me encargo de Kyoujyu, Hiro y Max...tú le hablas a Rei, o quieres que yo le hable- preguntó esperando el típico "no" de Kai

Si quieres yo le hablo, en fin tengo el día libre- respondió

Esta bien 'algo le pasa a Kai' te hablo al confirmarles a todos...aunque lo mas seguro es que si quieran ir- dijo algo extrañado por la actitud de Kai

Te hablo mañana, y espero todos acepten. Adiós- colgó

Adiós Kai, hasta mañana 'es mi imaginación o Kai esta actuando amablemente...estoy enloqueciendo ToT'- de repente una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Hola Takao¿con quien hablabas?- preguntó Max quien estaba entrado

A que no adivinas-

Pensó un momento -Rei-

No, alguien muy callado- le dio otra pista

¿Kai? desde cuando te habla- preguntó extrañado

Déjame ver...desde hoy- Max se cayó para atrás con una gota en su frente

Y para que hablaba- preguntó desde el suelo

Quería que nos reuniéramos de nuevo... y viajáramos por todo el mundo…suena interesante. Deberíamos aceptar, no crees Max- miro al rubio quien aun estaba en shock por la idea de Kai

No suena mal, y también va a ir Rei...digo, por que el también es del equipo- se levantó

Si va a ir, Kai se va a encargar de hablarle-

Bueno…entonces que esperamos vamos a contarles a Hiro y Kyoujyu-

Esta bien, vamos- salieron del edificio en dirección a la BBA donde trabajaban los otros dos chicos

Mientras en China, Rei estaba entrenando debajo de la cascada para seguir con su habitual entrenamiento

'Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los chicos...lo mas seguro es q estén en clases'- cargó su lanzador y preparó su blade -¡Let it rip!- gritó y lanzó a su blade a una caña en medio del río

¡REI!- gritó una voz en la orilla del río

¿Que ocurre Mariah?- preguntó

El anciano del pueblo necesita tu ayuda, rápido- gritó

Pero que ocurrió- corrió a la orilla

Solo me dijo que te necesita, urgentemente- respondió la joven, Rei llamó a Drigger quien regreso a su mano y salió corriendo a la aldea

Que tienes Rei¿porque tan agitado?- preguntó un joven de pelo negro que pasaba por ahí

Es q Mariah me dijo que el anciano del pueblo necesitaba mi ayuda urgentemente- respondió algo agitado

Ah, cierto el esta en su casa- le dijo y Rei siguió su camino a la casa del anciano

Anciano que ocurre- entró muy agitado por haber corrido

Rei...necesito tu ayuda- dijo echo una bolita en un rincón oscuro con un aura negra rodeándole

Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo- se acercó a donde el estaba

No se como hacer mi sopa Maruchan- le enseñó el recipiente -lo intente hacer pero me quedo horrible, horrible-

'Y yo preocupándome de mas' a ver déjeme ver la sopa- la tomó -como quiere que le quede bien si le puso agua fría...claramente dice que caliente el agua- lo miró asesinamente

Si ya lo sabia es que mi vista no es la misma sabes- se excusó

Como sea- dio media vuelta para salir pero el teléfono sonó -yo contesto

Bueno, se encuentra Rei- preguntó una voz

El habla- respondió

Ah, Rei soy yo Kai-

Hola Kai, no sabía que tenias mi numero...'momento ni siquiera tengo teléfono' me esperas un momento Kai- se disculpó

Claro-

¿Desde cuando tenemos teléfono?- le preguntó al anciano quien estaba calentando agua para su sopa

Cierto, ese era el asunto importante por el que mande a Mariah a hablarte...es que no se como usarlo y necesitaba tu ayuda- le sonrió

Entonces los de su sopa no era su problema- concluyó

De hecho...no- dijo muy alegre

U-usted- apareció un tic en el ojo de Rei y cerró el puño, pero recordó que tenía a Kai esperando en el teléfono así que retomó su llamada -gomen Kai...y a que se debe tu llamada-

Bueno, pues quería saber si te gustaría ver de nuevo al equipo- ya sabía lo que iba a decir

Eso seria fabuloso- exclamó

Y al vernos iríamos de viaje por todo el mundo, te gusta la idea- dijo más bien como afirmación que como pregunta

¡Si! y es algún detalle de la BBA- preguntó

No, luego conocerás a la anfitriona de nuestro viaje, entonces aceptas-

Claro Kai, entonces hasta pronto- se despidió

Hasta luego Rei- colgó -vaya, ahora tengo que hablarle a Kira- dejó el teléfono a un lado y se acomodó en el sillón

TBC...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Otro cap más de Viajando por el mundo, vaya creo que tardaré un poco más de lo planeado .. pero espero sean pacientes n.n' mejor me pongo a responder reviews n.n'

**Mariam Hiwatari de Ylonen: **tranquila por los errores, pues los caps que siguen son más largos espero te gusten, ojala te guste este cap n.n

**H.fanel.K: **nop este en principio no es yaoi…puedo hacer su versión yaoi si quieren es lo que pienso hacer con mi otro fic 'La Mansión del Tío Enredos' pero ahí me dices que te parece…yo ni loca pondré a Rei con la pelusa rosa u.ú antes muerta n.n así que no te preocupes. Espero te guste el cap y ahí me avisas que te parece mi idea ne?

Esos son todos, espero se molesten en leerlo realmente antes tenía sus lectores TwT espero me dejen reviews es lo que necesito para subir mis ánimos n.nU sin más que decir, hasta la próxima…ciao!

**...-.-.Kira Hiwatari Ivanov de Fukimiya.-.-...**


End file.
